Orphan
by Teamedwardcarlisle529
Summary: bella is an orphan, and lives in an adoption place until carlisle and esme adopted he rand kristi, who thinks bella is her big sister, what challenges will they be faced with
1. preface and meeting

lOrphan

Preface: Hello, My name is Isabella Marie Swan but Bella for short. I live in Jane's an adoption center in Montanna. I've been living here since i was 4. Today is my 14th birthday. Jane and Alec the couple who owned the place came in. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETY! We got good news we have people who want to adopt you coming today" jane said as she hugged me. Her vampire voice got really squeky. Yes she was avampire but she drinks animal blood. I found out when i was 9, i walked in on jane drinking blood.

Chapter 1 Meeting

I got up and ran to the shower. After i got dressed in my favorite pair of jeans, cami and black hoodie. I tiptoed to the door trying not to wake up kristi, but me being the klutz i am tripped over a loose floorboard. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Aro janes father screamed as he stormed up the stairs. " I fell" I said as i cowered in fear. "NO SHIT!" Aro screamed as he pulle dme off the floor. "BASEMENT NOW!" He screamed as he pulle dme towards the basement by my hair. "Dad, no please, she has a meeting with potential adopters" jane tried to stop him but it was no use. He threw me down the basement steps then flinted down them and hit me a few dozen times. Since he was a vampire it hurt and bruise came instantly. He then shoved me into the closet. "NO! Please NO LET ME OUT, I PROMISE TO BE GOOD" I screamed as i hit the door which made my hands start to bleed. I HATED the closet, it was so small and we had to stand on broken glass, and there was no light. After what seeme dlike hours the door opened and jane was standing there. " O MY GOD! Bella, Lets get you.." Jane was cut off when the door bell rang. "SHIT! it's already 11:30, Alec honey can you answer the door and take them to the office while i help bella get ready!" jane shouted and we heard the front dorr open and footsteps, then the office door close. Jane flinted me upstairs and helped get the blood off and handed me black jeans, a white cami, a black hoodie and finger gloves and black flats. After i went to mine and Kristi's room to get changed. When i did kristi was under her pillows and blankets crying. I went over to her and picked her up and took her downstairs and got her some wate rin her sippy cup. I then sat next to her on the couch. "Honey whats wrong, whats got you so upset?" i asked as i kissed her forehead. "I dont want you to leave me with the others! i hate the others there all oldeer than you and mean to me!" She sobbe dinot my chest. She did htink of me as a big sister. "Than i wont leave you" I said as i went to ge tup and tell jane. I turned and jane and alec were there wiht a beutiful couple. "Yes she just turned four last month, she hasa sweet attitude once she gets to know you and as you can see she has a liking to bella" I heard jane whisper as i took kristi upstairs, almost crying thinking of how they probably want Kristi instead of me now. "I wanna fly bella!" Krisit giggled. I layed down on the floor and then picke dhe rup and balanced he ron my feet.. My feet burned but it made Krisit giggle. " I love you sissy" She giggled and then our door opened to reveal the couple from earlier. I tickled her one more time and then got off the floor and sat on my bed with her on my lap. "Hello" i said as i played with kristis hair. The couple came in and kneeled infront of us. "Hi bella, kristi, i'm but you can call me carlisle, and this is my wife esme" the blonde man said as he shook my hand, krisit wouldnt shake his hand, she loathed doctors. "So how would you and this little one like to come home with us and be part of the family?" Esme asked. "We would love to" I said as Krisit hugged me mainly to hide her face since she was nervous. "Well good cuz we already signed the papers saying your officaily Bella Marie Hale Cullen and Kristi Marie Hale Cullen." Carlisle said as esme heloed us pack. We were going down the stairs when i tripped. I went flying and waited for the impact of the stairs that never came. Instead cold arms wrapped around my waist and i cried out in pain. I was set back on my feet and escorted down the steps, out the front door and to a black mercedes. "Bye alec, jane" I said and Aro's eyes filled with anger that i didnt say goodbye. I climbed into the car and Kristi climbed on my lap. Carlsile and esme climbed in and we hit the highway. "U guys should probably go to sleep, its almost two day drive and we're driving straight through" Esme said and krsiti snuggled inot my side. I was drifting when i heard carlisle whisper "Good night my sweet angels" that out a smile on my face.

(1 1/2 days later)

I woke up to a soft nudge on my arm. "What?" "Sissy were home and arlisle wants to know if you want to be carrie din" krisit said as she grabbed my arm cuz esme was trying to get her out of the car. " I got her, and i'm good carlisle" I said as i got out of the car and regrette dmy descion. There driveway was gravel and huge gravel pieces. I could feel my feet start to ooze. All i had wa smy thin flats. I knew carlisle and esme could smeel the blood cuz thye had the same golden eyes as Jane and Alec. I whimpered as i walked. I looked up at the manshion and there was five others standing on the porch. " ok Bella, Kristi this is the rest of the family, I will say there name and age and they'll give a wave" Carlisle said and they all nodded. "Emmett, 18" A dark haired muscular guy who reminded me of felix waved. "rosalie but we call her rose, 17" A pretty blonde waved. "Jasper roses twin, 17" A blonde guy with curly hair waved. "Alice, 16" A short back haired pixie like girl waved. " And last but not least edward, 16" The bronze haired boy waved. "Esme and i will show you, your rooms but then bella i want to see you in my office." Carlisle said as we went inside. After we saw our rooms, carlisle lead me to a closed door, which i assumed was his office.


	2. questions

Orphan

Ch 2 Questions

Once in carlisle's office he sat down, and motioned for me to sit in the chair across from his. "Well bella why dont you start off" Carlisle said. "Ok, i know you guys are vampires, Krisit doesnt know,I HATE closets, getting punished, and i'm also a huge klutz" I sexplained. "Ok why do you hate closets and getitng punished?" Carlisle asked. "If i fell at janes, aro would throw me down the basement stairs and then hit me a few dozen times, and put me in a really tiny closet, with no light and stand barefoot on broken piece sof glass." i sobbed remebering the last time. "Bella did this happen recently?" Carlisle asked in concern. "The morning you adopted us" i sobbed and brought my feet up. "bella can i please see your feet?" Carlisle asked as he pulled his chair closer. I nodde dmy ehad and put my feet on his lap. Carlisle peeled the flats off which were soaked in blood, and i whimpered when the cold air touched all the cuts. "Bella, i'm going to need to clean these and change the bandage son theses every 6 hours" carlisle said as he got up and got some medical supplies. After he cleane dmy feet i went to leave but he stopped me. " bella i nee dot do a pysical" he said. I started to tense up immedatly. "bella your going to be fine, mom will be in here" Carlisle said Mom walke din with a shaking Kristi. She loathed docotrs. "BELLSY" She cried "Shh it sok baby girl" I cooed as she sat next to me. Dad started to exams right away. He finished in record time. "Bella i wan tyou to go easy for about two weeks, some of your ribs are bruised " Dad said as he tickled Kristi. " Stop...Daddy!" she giggled and dad stood there shocke dbut then turned gleeful. " mom, can we go shopping tomorrow" i asked and moms face lit up in joy. "Sure sweety" she replied. "hey, dad can i go to my room, please" i questioned. "Sure honey just becareful" Dad said as he picked up kristi and followed me to my room since kristi's was right next to my room.


	3. authors note

This story has been moved to quizazz , it is easier then having to put all the stroy files on my laptop and with this site i can put pictures up, so you guys can get the picture of what i imagine the outfits and stuff as


End file.
